lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
La fine
& | giorniAJIRA=14 | titolo_originale=The End | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | regista= Jack Bender | guest=Neil Hopkins - Dylan Minnette - David Shephard John Pyper-Ferguson - Bocklin | costar=Paul Mitri - Roadie Eric Nemoto - Oceanic Rep Alan Seabock - Sub Captain Christina Souza - Nurse | uncredited= }} è il diciasettesimo episodio della sesta stagione di Lost, e il 120/121esimo dell'intera serie, oltre ad essere il finale della serie. Questo episodio passa alla storia come primo show televisivo mandato in onda contemporaneamente in più Paesi, oltre che gli Stati Uniti e Canada. Irlanda, Israele, Spagna, Portogallo, Turchia, Regno Unito e Italia compresa, hanno potuto vedere l'episodio nelle prime ore della mattina del 24 maggio 2010 (alle 6 in Italia). Trama Nei precedenti episodi di Lost * Jacob rivela a Jack la posizione del "Cuore dell'Isola". Quindi gli dice che dovrà proteggerla fino a quando potrà. Jack prende il posto di Jacob come leader dell'isola. * Jacob assiste alla trasformazione del fratello nell' "Uomo in Nero". * L'uomo in nero getta Desmond nel pozzo. * L'Uomo in nero e Ben tornano al pozzo, ma non trovano niente. L'Uomo in Nero dice che quando troverà Desmond, questi lo aiuterà a distruggere l'isola. * Nella timeline parallela , Desmond investe Locke. * Desmond si auto-denuncia, e finisce in cella con Sayid , mentre Kate è nella cella accanto alla loro. * Desmond, Kate e Sayid vengono fatti fuggire dall' agente Cortez, Hugo Reyes prende Sayid, mentre Desmond prende Kate. Desmond dice quindi a Kate che stanno per andare ad un concerto. Timeline parallela Montaggio d'apertura *La bara di Christian arriva all'aereoporto di Los Angeles. *Il Dr. Jack Shephard studia le radiografie nel suo ufficio per prepararsi all'operazione. *Ben Linus beve un thè. *John Locke, a bordo di una barella per la sala operatoria, guarda la sua sedia a rotelle. *La bara di Christian viene caricata su un camion per le consegne della Oceanic. *James Ford si prepara per un giorno di lavoro e guarda allo specchio che ha rotto. Fuori dalla Chiesa di Eloise Kate aspetta nel Camaro di Hurley mentre il camion dell'Ocanic arriva fuori dalla chiesa di Eloise. Desmond firma la ricevuta del corpo e Bocklin lo porta dentro la chiesa. ♪ Desmond ritorna all'auto e informa Kate che il corpo apparteneva a un uomo chiamato Christian Shepard. She remarks at the appropriate first and last name in "Christian Shephard". Quando Kate chiede a Desmond perchè l'ha fatta scappare dalla prigione e perchè stanno andando ad un concerto, Desmond risponde che nessuno può dirle perchè si trova lì - non intendendo alla chiesa, ma piuttosto "in questo posto". Lui gli dice il suo nome e che, anche se lei non se ne rende conto, lui è un suo amico, e quello che lui vuole è andarsene. Kate allora gli chiede dove vuole andare e Desmond inizia a guidare verso un altro posto per mostrarglielo. ♪ Motel Flightline Hurley arriva al Motel della compagnia aerea con Sayid, che appare nervoso riguardo a quali siano i piani Hurley . Hurley gli porge una pistola caricata con dei tranquillanti per ricordargli della loro precedente avventura al motel con la pistola. Sayid rifiuta la pistola e dà a Hurley del pazzo, lui concorda e gli chiede di aspettarlo in macchina. Quando Sayid gli chiede cosa succederebbe se non lo aspettasse, Hurley risponde che è una sua scelta, ma che se resterà con lui ne sarà felice. ♪ Nella stanza 102, la scombussolata rock star Charlie beve un sorso da una bottiglia, respinge Hurley e insiste nel dire che non gli importa del concerto. Hurley prova a convicerlo, dicendogli che il concerto sarà la cosa più importante che farà mai, ma dopo aver ricevuto la risposta "levati dalle palle", Hurley gli spara un tanquillante, lo porta sull'Hummer, e lo carica sul retro. ♪ il concerto di Beneficenza Hurley e Sayid arrivano al concerto. Miles, che è appena arrivato, vede Sayid e chiama Sawyer per dirgli che è scappato. Miles gli chiede di controllare se Sun Paik, una dei sopravvissuti alla sparatoria di Jarrah, sta bene ed è all'ospedale. St. Sebastian Hospital 's baby.]] At the Hospital, Jin is at Sun's bedside. Dr. Juliet Carlson comes in to give Sun an ultrasound. As soon as she starts the procedure, Sun flashes back to the last time Juliet gave Sun an ultrasound. ♪ Sun, now crying, tells Jin that she remembers and when Juliet points out the baby on the monitor, he too remembers and tells Sun that he remembers. Juliet tells them their baby is fine and asks if they want to know its sex but Sun responds that it's a girl, and Jin tells Juliet that her name is Ji Yeon. ♪ Dr. Shephard talks to John Locke before his surgery. He jokingly tells John that there is a chance that he could kill him but that he is confident of success and will see him on the other side. John asks about Jack's father's lost coffin and Jack tells him it has been found. John says that he hopes it will bring him some peace. Jack says "If I can fix you, Mr. Locke, that's all the peace I'll need." John smiles. ♪ Jack and Juliet meet as Jack readies for the operation and Juliet asks whether he has the tickets for the concert, so he gives them to her. David asks who will use Jack's ticket and Jack suggests Claire. Juliet says she would love to meet this sister he never mentioned the entire time they were married. Jack is sure that Juliet will love her because she is "extremely pregnant." ♪ As Juliet and David leave they pass Det. Ford who has arrived to check on Sun's safety. Outside a bar Hurley and Sayid wait in the street at nighttime. Hurley says he can't tell Sayid what they're doing but that he just needs to trust him. Hurley adds that he trusts Sayid because he thinks he's a good guy, despite Sayid believing what people have told him. ♪ Two men emerge from a bar fighting, followed by a woman who is pushed to the ground. Sayid goes to her aid and as they touch, they remember each other. Meanwhile, one of the participants in the fight, Boone, approaches Hurley's car and tells Hurley it was a struggle to get Shannon here from Australia, but Hurley says that it was worth it. They allow Sayid and Shannon to embrace and kiss a little longer before they continue their trip. The Benefit Concert asks about her son's part in his plan.]] As guests arrive at the concert, Juliet is paged by the hospital and leaves David to escort Claire inside. In the band room, Charlie has passed out and is woken up by . Also in the band room is Daniel Widmore, who introduces himself to Charlotte. Outside, David and Claire take their seat at table 23. Claire recognizes Kate from when Kate had helped her several days earlier. welcomes his guests to the Benefit Concert for the Golden State Natural History Museum and introduces Mr. Daniel Widmore accompanied by Drive Shaft. As Daniel starts on the piano, Charlie looks into the audience and sees Claire and stares at her. Claire has a contraction and excuses herself and Kate follows her as she goes into labor. Back at the table, Eloise Widmore joins Desmond, saying that she thought she made it clear that Desmond should stop what he's been doing. Desmond says she did, but that he ignored her. She asks, "And once they know, what then?" and Desmond answers, "Then, we're leaving." With concern she asks if they are going to take her son. Desmond assures her, "Not with me, no." Kate starts to help Claire who has gone into labor. Claire says she is still not ready and is scared. Kate says she is scared too. Charlie arrives backstage and Kate sends him for water and blankets. Claire begins to push and Kate flashes Aaron's birth on the Island. ♪ After she gives birth, Claire has a similar flash upon seeing Aaron. Charlie arrives with the blanket and Kate presses him to give them to Claire. Claire takes Charlie's hand and he flashes their lives on the Island. ♪ Desmond arrives and asks Kate whether she understands. Kate gestures that she does and asks Desmond, "So, now what?" St. Sebastian Hospital John Locke is brought out of surgery. The orderly wheeling Locke's gurney asks Jack about his neck which is bleeding again. He's about to leave for the concert when he's called back as Locke is coming out of anesthesia early. His first words are: "It worked." He moves his feet and can feel his legs. He flashes his arrival on the Island. ♪ He asks Jack whether he remembers, Jack has a momentary flash but resists. ♪ Locke is ready to go, but Jack tells the nurse to give him a sedative and tells Locke that he needs to see his son. John tells him: "You don't have a son." Jack now just wants to leave but John tells him, "I hope someone does for you what you've done for me". Sawyer finds Sun and Jin. They grin at him and when he shows them a mug shot of Sayid they go to leave saying that they don't need protection from Sayid. Sawyer says it is his job to keep them safe but Sun says that it is O.K. as they are safe. Jin adds "We'll see you there" as they leave. Sawyer passes Jack and asks where he can get something to eat; Jack directs him to the vending machine. James selects the Apollo bar but the machine jams. Juliet tells him that if you unplug it and then plug it back in again the candy just drops straight down. James turns the power off and the lights short but Juliet hands him the Apollo bar, saying "it worked." As they touch they briefly flash and Juliet tells Sawyer that they should get coffee sometime. They touch again, flash again, remember everything and embrace. ♪ The Benefit Concert Jack arrives at the concert after it has ended. Kate is there and he says he is looking for his son. He recognizes Kate and asks where he remembers her from. She tells him that she stole his pen on Oceanic 815. Jack is confused, he says "and that's how I know you". Kate says that is not how he knows her. She goes up to him and takes his face in her hands telling him how much she has missed him. Jack flashes, seeing images of himself and Kate on the Island, but still resists. She tells him that if he comes with her he will understand. Eloise's Church Locke arrives at Eloise's church. The taxi driver helps him into a wheelchair. ♪ Ben is seated outside. John greets him. Ben confirms that most of "them" are inside. As John wheels to go in, Ben says he is sorry for what he did to him. He says he was selfish, jealous and wanted everything John had. He says that John was special and that he wasn't. John says he forgives him. Ben tells him how much it matters to hear that. He tells John that he has things to work out and will stay "here" for a while. ♪ He tells John that he doesn't need to be in the wheelchair anymore. John gets up and walks into the church. ♪ Hugo finds Ben outside. Ben tells him he's not coming in. Hugo says to Ben that he was a real good Number Two. Ben tells Hugo he was a great Number One. ♪ Jack and Kate arrive. ♪ Jack tells Kate that this is where he was going to have his father's funeral. He asks Kate why she brought him here. She says "Because this is where you were going to have your father's funeral." She goes to leave and she says that they will be waiting for him, once he's ready. Jack asks, "Ready for what?" Kate tells him, "To leave." Jack goes into the church via a back entrance. In a chapel filled with symbols of different religions, he finds Christian's coffin and touches it, awakening to more memories from the Island. ♪♪ He opens the coffin but it is empty. His father is in the room. Jack tells him he doesn't understand because Christian died and how can he be here now. Christian simply asks, "How are you here?" Jack realizes that he died too. They embrace tearfully and say they love each other. ♪ Jack is confused. Christian explains that they are real, Jack's life was real, the people in the church are real. ♪ Jack becomes upset, but Christian reassures him, explaining that "everyone dies sometime, kiddo. Some before you, some long after you." Christian further explains they are all here now because "There is no now, here", and that this place is a place they all made together to find each other, because the most important part of Jack's life was the time spent with these people. They made it so they could find each other, remember, and "move on." Jack enters the church and meets Kate, Hurley, Libby, Sawyer, Juliet, Desmond, Penny, Sun, Jin, Charlie, Claire, Aaron, Sayid, Boone, Shannon, Locke, Rose and Bernard. Jack is welcomed as the group share embraces and enjoy their reunion. ♪ After a time, they all sit down in the church pews as Christian walks to the back of the church through the middle aisle, pausing by Jack briefly to put his hand on his shoulder. ♪ Christian opens the doors of the church and glowing white light from beyond the doors washes over all present. Jack exchanges a smile with Kate, and then looks ahead as they are engulfed by the light. ♪ Timeline originale (2007) Opening montage takes in the morning as the Island's new protector.]] *Jack washes in the river and looks at his hands. *Ben loads a magazine and looks up to see Locke packing rope. *Sawyer walks over to Kate to care for her wound. ♪ The river Kate observes Jack as he wades in the creek taking in what has just happened. She leaves him alone, but then Sawyer joins him and asks if he's okay and asks what's going on. When Sawyer asks if Jack feels any different now that he's the "new Jacob," Jack answers, "Not really." ♪ Later, Jack tells Kate, Hurley and Sawyer about the Heart of the Island that Jacob told him they needed to protect. Hurley asks if the Man in Black wants to put out the light at the source and Jack explains that, if he does, it would be the end of all of them. Sawyer guesses that Locke hasn't yet put out the light because he doesn't have what he needs: Desmond. After Sawyer suggests that "Jacob didn't really say anything about anything," he goes to get Desmond out of the well while the others go to the Source. Sawyer and Kate banter about whether or not she would come with or follow him. Hurley adds, "I have a bad feeling about this." As they walk Jack explains to Kate that he took the job because he was supposed to, and because the Island is all he has left, that it's the only thing he hasn't managed to ruin. Kate stops him and tries to reassure him that he hasn't ruined anything because "nothing is irreversible" . Hurley quips that their conversation would be sweet if they weren't all about to die. ♪ The well lets Sawyer leave.]] Sawyer covertly watches Locke at the well. Ben approaches Sawyer from behind, points a cocked rifle at him and invites him to join them. Sawyer tells Locke he came to get Desmond out of the well, but looking down the well notes that they were both beaten to the punch. When Locke asks, Sawyer guesses that Locke wants Desmond so that he can destroy the Island. Locke confirms that is his plan, but says he does not intend go down with the ship, instead Sawyer and the rest of "Jacob's little candidates" absolutely are. Sawyer counters that they are not candidates anymore. With Locke looking surprised at that revelation, Sawyer elbows Ben in the face, steals his rifle and leaves. After Locke makes no effort to go after him, Ben says he thought Locke was speaking figuratively when he said he was going to destroy the Island. Locke say he left out the bit about the Island being at the bottom of the sea. Now he offers Ben a place on the boat he is going to take to get off the Island. Locke notices paw prints near the well. Rose and Bernard's camp threatens to kill Rose and Bernard.]] At Rose and Bernard's cabin, Vincent runs to Desmond and licks his face. Rose greets him and Bernard goes to check the traps for fish. Rose says they built their camp in '75 but since the sky lit up again she doesn't know when they are now. She tells Desmond he must move on after he eats because their rule is not to get involved with the Island's dramas. ♪ However, Vincent and Bernard return with Locke and Ben in tow. Bernard apologizes. Locke draws his knife and threateningly tells Desmond to come with him and do his bidding or he will kill Rose and Bernard, even that he'll make it hurt. Desmond agrees only after receiving Locke's word that he won't touch them, ever. When asked by Locke, Desmond says he must be taking him to a place where there is a bright light, increasing Locke's surprise at how much the survivors seem to know. ♪ The Barracks When Miles tries to get through to Ben via the walkie talkie, Ben quickly turns it off. ♪ On the other end of the walkie is Miles. He was trying to tell Ben that he has found Richard. Richard wakes and asks Miles,whether the smoke monster is still there to which Miles says no. Richard checks that Miles still has the C-4 as he wants to go to Hydra Island to finish what they started: to blow up the plane. looks at his first gray hair.]] Richard and Miles rush from the Barracks and ready an outrigger. Richard comments on the ominous storm clouds forming and Miles pauses to pluck a single gray hair from Richard's head. Richard smiles and tells Miles of his renewed desire to live. The two begin paddling. ♪ They pass through the debris of the sub, including the dead captain, and find Frank Lapidus hanging on to wreckage in the water. They haul him onto the outrigger and catch him up on the plan to blow up the plane. Frank asks why'd they do that when they could use the plane escape the island, saying, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a pilot." Trek to the Source Sawyer meets up with Jack, Kate and Hurley and tells them Locke plans to destroy the island and how important it is to find Desmond before Locke and Ben do. Jack tells him it doesn't matter who finds Desmond because they are all going to the same place anyway. Sawyer asks what happens then. Jack answers, "And then it ends." ♪ Locke's group and Jack's group meet. Kate reacts by snatching Sawyer's gun and shooting at Locke, but to no effect. Locke tells her to save her bullets. He walks up to Jack and says: "So it's you", adding that he's somewhat surprised that Jacob chose Jack, as he is sort of the obvious choice. Jack corrects him and says he wasn't chosen, but that he volunteered. Locke assumes Jack is going to try and stop him but Jack admits that he can't and will instead go with him. Locke then thinks Jack doesn't understand what he plans to do, but Jack is clear that he certainly does, that he's going to the light, the place Jack has sworn to protect, where he thinks he's going to destroy the island. Jack says Locke won't destroy the island and instead he will kill him and that he'll have to wait to find out how. As they hike toward the Source, Sawyer asks Jack how he is going to kill Locke. Jack simply answers, "Desmond" but that he's not yet sure exactly how it's going to work but that he's sure Jacob brought him back not as bait but as a weapon. When the group reaches the bamboo forest near the Source, Locke draws his knife and says it should just be him, Jack and Desmond from here on. Hurley steps up to Jack and says "I believe in you, dude." Locke comments on the bad storm approaching. The Source is lowered into the source.]] Once at the cave of the Source, Locke ties a rope to a tree while Jack ties the other end around Desmond. ♪ Desmond tells Jack that this - killing Locke and destroying the Island - doesn't matter because once he goes into the cave, he'll go to the other reality where they can be with the ones they love, where they never have to see the island again, and where a happier version of Jack exists. ♪ After saying that maybe there's a way he could bring Jack there too, Jack says he already tried that and that he found there are no shortcuts or do-overs; that whatever happened, happened and that all of this matters. The three men enter the cave. Jack and Locke enter the cave and begin to lower Desmond into the brilliant abyss. The Man in Black remembers John Locke's memories of Jack and he looking at Desmond down in a hole in the ground, lightheartedly commented on their bickering on whether or not to push the button. Jack cuts him short. "You're not John Locke; you disrespect his memory by wearing his face, but you are nothing like him." Jack insists that John was right about almost everything, and wished he got to tell him this when he was still alive. Locke says John wasn't right about anything and that when the Island drops into the ocean and Jack drops with it, then he will realize this. Jack suggests they just watch and see who turns out to be right, and the two look down the waterfall now that Desmond has reached the bottom. Desmond reaches a chamber below after passing skeletons. He finds the Source, a glowing pool, filled by a small waterfall, with an elongated stone with ancient markings engraved on it at its center. He enters the water as electromagnetic energy emanates from the source. ♪ Jack and Locke hear his screams. Desmond reaches the center stone and lifts it, like removing a giant stopper in the center of the pool. The stream from the waterfall stops, the electromagnetic force recedes, the light goes out, the pool dries up and there is a red hot glow emitting from the center. Desmond screams "No!" Locke says to a very worried Jack: "It looks like you were wrong." Locke says goodbye and leaves as earthquakes begin to wrack the Island. is shocked to see that he's bleeding.]] Jack chases Locke out of the cave in a fit of fury, punching him in the mouth and jumping on him when he falls. Locke bleeds from the mouth. Jack sees the blood and says, "It looks like you were wrong too." Jack's hands move towards Locke's throat as they struggle. Locke finds a rock and hits Jack over the back of the head with it, and gets up and runs off. Hydra Island beach The outrigger has reached Hydra island. Miles calls Ben, who is sitting with Sawyer, Kate, and Hurley. Miles informs him they're going to fly off the Island and that they should get to Hydra Island now. Claire emerges from the bushes and hold's Miles' group at gunpoint and shoots into the sand. Through the walkie talkie, Kate hears that Claire is there. Claire assumes Locke has sent them there to kill her. To convince her this isn't the case, Richard tells her they can go home and be free of Locke. He invites Claire to join them but she refuses and leaves. The jungle The predicted wild storm arrives and the earthquakes continue. A large tree falls and traps Ben, pinning him. Sawyer, Hurley and Kate can't lift it. Sawyer says Locke was right, the Island is going down. Miles radios Ben. Kate finds Ben's walkie in the mud. Miles tells Kate that Frank is fixing the plane and they should get over there quick smart. He also tells Kate that Claire is around but won't come. Ben says he knows how they can get to Hydra Island - that Locke has a boat. Sawyer uses a fallen tree branch as a lever to try to free Ben. ♪ The Cliffs Locke stands on the cliff above the cliffside cave, looking at the Elizabeth is anchored a short distance offshore. He smiles. Jack arrives and yells "Locke!" Locke turns round and the two face each for the final showdown. Locke draws his knife and they run at each other across the uneven ground. Jack leaps at Locke and they fight as the storm rages and cliffs disintegrate. Locke at first drops his knife, then finds it during the struggle and runs Jack through under the rib cage. ♪ He is about to finish Jack off by pushing the knife through his neck, but pauses and says, I want her to know Jack, you died for nothing.” The point of the blade enters Jack's neck. There is a single gunshot, and Locke falls off Jack. Kate stands in the rain and screams, "I saved you a bullet!" Locke is fatally injured, but as the quakes continue he smiles and says that they are too late. Jack struggles to his feet and kicks him off the edge of the cliff. The Man in Black plummets off the cliff, impacts on a smaller cliffside below, and dies. Kate holds Jack who looks at the knife wound in his side. Jack says "I'll be fine, just find me some thread and I'll count to five." Sawyer, Hugo and Ben arrive and as Kate tells them that it's over the Island shakes with a violent earthquake. Ben tells the group that Frank and the rest are leaving and if they are going to catch up they had better climb down the ladders on the cliff face, get to the boat, sail to Hydra island, get on the plane, and fast. Jack says that whatever Desmond turned off he needs to turn it back on again. But he says that if people are going to leave they need to get on that plane. ♪ Kate tells him that he doesn't need to do this but Jack is adamant that he does. Jack wishes Sawyer good luck. Ben passes Sawyer the walkie saying that if the Island is going down then he is going down with it. Hugo refuses to climb the rickety wooden ladders and tells Jack that he is with him. ♪ Kate and Jack share a tearful goodbye - they have a final kiss and declare their love for each other. ♪ The island continues to shake uncontrollably. Sawyer calls Frank, who tells them he is going to leave while there is still ground to leave on. Sawyer follows Kate as she jumps off the cliff into the sea. They swim out to the Elizabeth. Ajira landing strip Frank, Miles and Richard are in the cockpit of the plane. Frank turns on the electronics, to find that everything is working except for the hydraulics in the front. He turns to Miles and Richard and asks if either of them has mechanical experience. Richard looks bewildered; Miles says he worked for a contractor for a couple of summers renovating apartments. The island and the plane continue to shake terribly. Frank rips a page from his manual, throwing it and a roll of duct tape at Miles and tells him and Richard to get down there and make sure everything is together. Miles wraps a wad of duct tape around a metal hydraulic hose. Richard is helping and asks if it is going to work. Miles says that he doesn't have faith in a lot of things but that he believes in duct tape and thinks they will have things together soon. Frank is trying to get things squared away in the cockpit. He hears Ben's voice on the radio. Frank tells Ben to leave him alone and throws the radio aside to continue working. Frank fires the plane up. Kate and Sawyer swim ashore to Hydra Island and find a disconsolate Claire sitting on the beach. The Island continues to disintegrate. They hear the Ajira warming up. Claire says to Kate that she won't come because "the Island has made her crazy". Kate offers to help her and they all run for the plane. Lapidus prepares for takeoff and doesn't hear Sawyer's plea on the walkie for him to wait. ♪ Just then they make it to the runway, and Kate, Sawyer and Claire climb aboard. Ajira takes off as the runway disintegrates. Tears all round on board. ♪ The Source Hurley helps Jack as they return with Ben to the Source. Jack tells them he is going down alone and makes it clear that he knows he will not survive. Jack explains to an overwrought Hurley that this is what is supposed to happen. Jack tells Hugo that it is he who the Island needs, that his job was to fix the source but after that it should be Hugo. Jack tells Hugo that he believes in him. Hugo agrees, but only till Jack returns. Ben finds an Oceanic bottle and Jack fills it from the stream and gives it to Hurley. After Hurley drinks Jack tells him "Now you are like me". ♪ Ben and Hugo lower Jack into the Source. Jack finds Desmond and carries him back to the rope. ♪ Desmond wants to return the plug but Jack tells him he has done enough and he needs to go home to be with his wife and son. Desmond asks Jack what will happen to him. Jack says that he'll see him in another life, "Brother". Jack finds the plug and drops it into the Source. Jack lies exhausted in the empty pool but a trickle of water starts flowing and then the light starts to return. Hugo and Ben haul on the rope and find Desmond on the end of it. Below, Jack sobs with relief as he is engulfed in the light. ♪ Ben and Hugo are with Desmond. Hugo takes in the idea that Jack has gone. ♪ Ben comforts him by telling Hugo that he did his job. Ben tells a frightened Hugo that he can do his job as the island's new protector by doing what he does best: taking care of people. Hugo asks how he can do things like helping Desmond to go home when people can't leave the Island. ♪ Ben says that that is how Jacob ran things and that maybe there is a better way. Hugo asks Ben for his help, saying he needs someone with experience. Ben says he would be honored. ♪ The bamboo grove Jack awakens in the creek outside of the Source. ♪ Knowing that his life is ending, he slowly finds his way back to the bamboo grove. As he does, he passes by the white shoe, still hanging from the branch, and collapses to the ground in the same spot where he awoke after the crash of Flight 815. He hears a dog barking and turns his head to see Vincent running toward him through the trees. Jack laughs to himself as the dog licks his face and lies down beside him. ♪♪ Looking towards the sky, he sees the Ajira plane soar overhead. His eyes close. ♪♪ Curiosità General *The box Christian Shephard's coffin was transported in has stickers displaying the following airport codes: BWN (Brunei International Airport), GUM (A.B. Won Pat International Airport, Guam), HKG (Hong Kong International Airport, China), and LAX (Los Angeles International Airport). *In the scene where Jack opens the empty coffin, the stained glass window shows symbols of various faiths: the star and crescent of Islam, the Star of David (Judaism), the Aum (widely used as a symbol of Hinduism, but also present in Buddhism and Jainism), the Christian cross, the Dharmacakra (Buddhism) and the Yin/Yang disk (Taoism). *"You" is the last word spoken in the series. John Locke says it, when he tells Jack: "We've been waiting for you", after Jack and Christian enter the chapel. * As Hurley is pulling into Charlie's motel with Sayid, a man walking his dog cross the driveway in front of them. The dog is Jack Bender's adopted dog Lulu, who has appeared in 6 episodes. * \ Penny, and Juliet are the only characters in the church scene who were not on Oceanic Flight 815. * Every character in the church scene has been on the show since the first or second season, except for Juliet who was introduced at the very beginning of the third. * Boone's observation that he had difficulty getting Shannon back from Sydney is likely an inside joke at the difficulty in scheduling Maggie Grace to return for the final season, having had to already write her out of "LA X". * The final scene with Jack making his way back to the bamboo field and dying is a recreation of the opening scene of Lost in reverse, with some slightly different camera angles and different behavior of Vincent. YouTube *The plug in the Source has markings on it. The clearest markings are cuneiform script. This form of writing was used for a very long time by different civilizations in the area that is now Iraq, notably Akkadian/Sumerian language groups C5000-1000BC. Leaving the Island * Kate is the only original cast member to leave the Island, return to civilization, come back to the Island, and leave again. * Miles leaves the Island after 3 years. * Sawyer and Claire leave the Island for the first time after 3 years and a few months. * Sawyer and Claire are the only characters to arrive on the Island for the first time in the very first episode, and to leave it for the first time in the very last episode. * Frank leaves the Island for the second time, after 14 days. * Richard leaves the Island permanently after living there 140 years (he had previously made various short trips off-Island, including recruiting Juliet). Characters that survived, with last known status :From Oceanic 815: :*Left the Island: Kate, Sawyer, Claire :*Remained on the Island: Hurley, Rose, Bernard, Vincent :*Unknown fate: Cindy, Zach and Emma, and any other Tailies that may have joined the Others :From the DHARMA Initiative/Others: :*Remained on the Island: Ben :*Unknown fate: Amelia, Harper Stanhope, Adam, Vanessa, and those from the Temple who had joined Locke and fled after the mortar attacks, etc. :From the Black Rock: :*Left the Island: Richard :From the Kahana: :*Left the Island: Miles, Frank :From the Elizabeth: :*Remained on the Island: Desmond (Ben suggested Hurley should send him home.) :Off-Island :*Previously left the Island: Walt, Aaron, Eloise Hawking :*Never been on the Island: Penny and Charlie Hume, Ji-Yeon Kwon Production notes *Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) does not appear. *Most of the episode's guest stars are credited alongside the main cast instead of in the usual guest portion of the credits for the final episode. This meant that twenty-eight actors were credited as starring, the most of any episode. The guest stars credited with the principal cast included: **All former main cast members who appear -- Jeremy Davies, Maggie Grace, Rebecca Mader, Elizabeth Mitchell, Dominic Monaghan, Ian Somerhalder, and Cynthia Watros. **The majority of long running recurring guest actors -- Sam Anderson, L. Scott Caldwell, Francois Chau, Fionnula Flanagan, John Terry, and Sonya Walger. ***This is the first time Chau has been credited for his performances. **Cynthia Watros and Sonya Walger appear without lines. *The final shot is the opposite of the opening shot of the entire series. * Eko, Ilana, Michael, Nikki, Paulo, and Walt are the only main characters of the series to not appear in the finale. This episode also makes Eko, Nikki, Paulo, and Walt the only main characters not to appear in season 6, though Walt was shown in archive footage. ** Eko, Nikki and Paulo are the only main characters never to make an appearance after departing the series, all in season 3. **Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje was offered a guest spot in this episode, but this was cut after he demanded five times the amount of money he was offered. http://lostmediamentions.blogspot.com/2010/05/eko-turned-down-finale-guest-spot.html ** Jack, Kate, Hurley, Locke, Sun, Jin, Boone, Shannon, Claire, Charlie, Sayid, Sawyer, Rose, and Walt are the only characters who appear in the first and last episode of the series. Michael is the only main character of the first episode who doesn't appear. ** Rose and Vincent are the only recurring characters who appeared in the first and last episode of the series. *The end credits of the episode ran alongside images of what appears to be the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815, but with no living people present (it is unclear whether there were bodies on the beach). It is unknown what meaning, if any, this has. Nor is it known whether this was added by ABC or the show's creators. * Matthew Fox claims that he knew from the start of the show that the final shot would be Jack dying and closing his eyes. * Vincent appears for the first time since , an absence of 17 episodes. * Rose and Bernard appear on the island for the first time since . * "The End" aired just five days after the previous episode, . This is the second-shortest time between airings of original episodes in the US, after and , which appeared back-to-back on the same night. * "The End" is the longest running episode of LOST at 103 minutes. * "The End" was followed by JKL! Aloha to Lost, a special wrap-up retrospective of the show featuring many of the cast. * ABC estimates that 20.5 million unique viewers watched the series finale of Lost during its 2-1/2 hour broadcast. The final half-hour was watched by 15.31 million viewers and a 6.4/19 (rating/share) with adults 18-49. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Jack and Locke lower Desmond into the Heart of the Island, the rope is slack around Desmond's body, indicating that Desmond's weight is being supported by a harness rather than the rope itself. *In the scene with Jack and the Man in Black fighting in the rain on the cliffs, the aerial shots indicate that the cliffs are not actually wet. **After the rain stops and Kate, Hurley and Sawyer appear, the area around them changes from looking damp to looking rather dry. **During the fight in the rain, several nearby cliff faces apparently collapse. Once the sun comes out, however, the cliffs look no different than they did previously. *When Locke stands up out of his chair for the first time in the FST, his calves show signs of atrophy (as they should). When Locke is fully standing up though, all signs of atrophy are gone. This may be due to the fact that they are in the 'afterlife', but there is no reason for his calves to have atrophy in one shot and not the next. *He believed in the "reality" of atrophy b4 he stood but realized this was false as he walked. *Kate's breath briefly fogs the camera while she talks to Jack after his fight with Locke. *When Kate and Sawyer arrive to the Hydra Island to catch up with the rest of the people at the airplane, the earthquakes continue to occur, they are at the beach so the sand would've had to jump a little and erased the step marks around. * Sun's family name (Paik) was pronounced incorrectly through out the entire episode. In the show it was pronounced as "pike" when the correct pronunciation is more like "peck". Though this can be explained away by Anglophones simply not knowing Korean pronunciations. *The number on the vending machine for the Apollo bar was G23. However, Sawyer only presses two buttons. Additionally, the numbers G22, G23, G24 and presumably G25 are on the same row as E6. *When Jack gives Hurley some water so that he can be the same, the water in the bottle is crystal clear despite that the water inside came from a muddy stream. * Rose tells Desmond she and Bernard built their camp in 1975, living there for two years before a time flash. In the past, camps/structures didn't flash along with the characters, so at the time of the flash to the present, their camp should have disappeared or at least deteriorated considerably. **They've had several days in between to rebuild. Analysis Recurring themes * The episode ends with a shot of Jack's eyes. * Jack and the Man in Black die. * Jack killed the Man in Black in the same manner that the latter killed Jacob, whom Jack succeeded. * Richard and Frank are revealed to be still alive. * Jacob, then Jack, then Hurley take it on faith that the world will be destroyed if they stop protecting the light. This parallels Desmond's reason for pressing the button. * Jack tells the Man in Black he chose to be the island's protector, later Jack tells Hurley he has to be the protector even though he doesn't want to. * Sawyer calls the Man in Black "Smokey", Miles "Enos", Hurley "Bigfoot", Frank "Chesty" and refers to Jacob as "the burning bush" and Desmond as a "magic leprechaun". *Desmond discovers a skeleton at the Heart of the Island. * At the concert the main guests sit at table 23. * The number of the candy in the vending machine Sawyer wants is G23. * The Man in Black tells Benjamin he would leave him in charge of the island only to later tell him he's going to bury the island at the bottom of the ocean. Storyline analysis * Jack passes his protectorship onto Hurley after he decides to revive the Source. Cultural references * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: Hurley thinks that Jacob is worse than Yoda, the enigmatic Jedi master introduced in this 1980 film. ** Later in the same scene he says "I have a bad feeling about this" a recurring phrase in the Star Wars movies. *''The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer refers to Miles as "Enos," the deputy on this 1970s television show. *'Bigfoot: Sawyer refers to Hurley as "Bigfoot", after the the large hairy creature that supposedly inhabits forests in the Pacific Northwest region of North America. . *Burning bush': Sawyer says to Jack "Why don't you come down from the mountain and tell us what the burnin' bush said." In the Old Testament, the burning bush is the location at which Moses was appointed by God to lead the Israelites out of Egypt and into Canaan. Literary techniques * The series finale ends with a visual effect opposite to how the show began, with the closing of Jack's eye and a pan over the wreckage. * Jack goes to the same spot and dies where he originally regained consciousness right after the crash of Flight 815. On his way there, he passes the same single white sneaker he passed running to the crash site. It is now very dirty and worn after more than three years of hanging on the branches in the elements. * As Kate empties her gun pointlessly on the Man In Black, he jokingly tells her to save her bullets. Later on, Kate would use the remaining bullet in the decisive moment of the fight. * After Desmond is lowered into the Heart of the Island, Jack and Locke peer from above in the same way they once did, down on the Swan's hatch. * When Juliet tells Sawyer the secret to get the candy bar out of the vending machine, she says you can unplug it and plug it back in again and its technically legal. This is what Desmond and Jack do with the Heart of the Island. Episode connections Episode references * During Sun's ultrasound, we see clips from her previous ultrasound, Sun revealing she speaks English, the launching of the raft, their reunion after the raft sank, Sun announcing her pregnancy to Jin, Jin massaging Sun, Sun presenting her baby at Jin's grave, the ''Kahana explosion, their reunion after three years and their death. * As Claire gives birth, we see a clip of her earlier delivery. * When Charlie and Claire touch, we see clips of their first meeting, Charlie's imaginary peanut butter, Claire cutting his hair, Charlie's bjorn and their kiss. * When Locke's feet move, we see clips of his regaining the power to walk, smiling with a mango, throwing knives with Walt, embracing the rain and seeing the source through the monster. Right after, we see Locke and Jack look down the hatch. * When Sawyer and Juliet touch, we see clips from their kiss in the Barracks, Sawyer at the docks convincing her to stay on the island, Juliet's last words, their realizing the Dharmaville time was over and Juliet falling down the Swan shaft. * After Jack touches Christian's coffin, we see clips of he first sight of the island, his helping survivors among the wreckage, reviving Charlie, operating on Boone. Locke pulling him up a cliff, hearing of Sawyer's meeting Christian, calling the freighter, flying away in the helicopter, passing Kate on the way to the lighthouse, talking to Kate while imprisoned and meeting Kate for the first time. Episode allusions *The first episode of the series, Pilot, Part 1, begins with Jack opening his eyes, near Vincent, in the bamboo grove with Christian Shephard's white tennis shoe nearby. The final episode of the series ends with Jack returning to the same location and closing them. * Claire gives birth to Aaron assisted by Kate * The scene of MiB and Jack looking down the cave is similar to Locke and Jack looking down the blown up hatch. * When Sawyer hears of Jack's plan, he says, "That's one hell of a long con." * Juliet gives Sun an ultrasound * Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sawyer meet the Man in Black, Ben and Desmond on the very same ridge where the survivors met Ben and Alex in the Season 3 finale. * The title of this episode hearkens back to the title of the first episode of Season 4 * The opening of the coffin is similar to its opening in the Season 4 finale. * The circular pool at the bottom of the cave of light, with a removable plug in the center, appears to be a larger version of the sink hidden in Ben's house which Ben drained to summon the Smoke Monster. * The hospital vending machine again sticks delivering an Apollo bar. * Juliet's last words (both before and after her death) are repeated * Jack announces the ending to Sawyer, as foretold by Jacob * Jack kicks the Man in Black down from the cliffs the exact same way the Man in Black kicked Jacob into the fire. * As the Man in Black observes to Jack, the act of lowering Desmond into the cave of light has certain similarities their trying to enter the Hatch. * Jack tells Desmond that he had once tried to change their destiny, but failed and their are no "do overs", and that whatever happened, happened. External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release *20.5 Million Watch At Least 6 Minutes Of Lost Finale Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi